Lieblingsmensch
by ionlyfandomfree
Summary: A PruCan drabble about studying. It gets a little smutty but there's no actual sex. Also America is a huge cockblock. Give it a read please! ((I take requests)


_So I got a request for PruCan where America is a major cockblocking asshole. There is no actual smut in this fic. I will write it though, so if you'd like to request an NSFW drabble, PM me. Comment if you'd like to request a pairing._

* * *

Matthew's studying was interrupted by a knock on his window. He smiled in relief once he saw the white hair of his boyfriend. What exactly was he doing here? It was friday night. He got up and opened his window and Gilbert smirked. _"Hallo, lieblingsmensch_!" He greeted, pulling himself into Matthew's room. "Gil, what are you doing here?" Matthew asked, pushing up his glasses. Gilbert held up his backpack.

"Studying." _Matthew_ looked between the backpack and him with an amused smile.

"Studying?"

"Well yeah, I have a test on Monday and-"

"Try again." Gilbert blinked and raised an eyebrow.

"Hm?"

"You're tell me that you're really here to study? On a Friday night?" Matthew asked, gesturing to his bag.

"Well.. I wanted to see you mostly.." With a single sentence,Matthew's heart swelled with affection. His smile grew and he leaned forward to place a light kiss onto his cheek. Behind all those smirks and arrogant behavior, Gilbert was extremely sweet, he felt lucky that he was the one able to see that side of him.

"So you actually want to study?" Matthew asked and Gilbert scoffed, dropping his bag."I don't want to study but I kind of have too." He pouted, placing his hands on Matthew's hips. Matthew rolled his eyes, smiling to himself. There was no way Gilbert was going to distract him.

"Gil, if you stay you have to study."

"Mattie.." he pulled him closer, brushing a bit of Matthew's hair behind his ear. Matthew shot him a mock glare and Gilbert sighed. "We can like, just chill, you know? We can even keep the door unlocked."

"Gilbert."

"Please?" Matthew tried to say no but he just couldn't. He walked away from him to clear his bed from notebooks and pencils.

"The door stays locked. Alfred doesn't need to know you're here." He put his things back into his bag and got up to quietly lock the door.

"Well if the door's locked.."

"No." Gilbert chuckled and sat down on the bed, taking off his jacket. "Worth a shot." Matthew sat down next to him, well he tried to. As he moved to sit down, Gilbert pulled the Canadian teen onto his lap. The German placed a few feather light kisses to his neck, smiling as Matthew slinked his arms over his shoulders and the two just smiled at eachother. Surprisingly enough, the two had been dating for nearly a year and due to Gilbert's heartbreaker status, Alfred wasn't to fond of him. But he was coming around.

"What does that mean, by the way?" Matthew asked, tracing tiny shapes on the top of the other's back.

"Mm?"

"What you said before? Liblinsmensh? Or something?" He clarified and Gilbert laughed at him.

" _Lieblingsmensch_ , birdie?" He asked, trying not to laugh at the way Matthew attempted to pronounce it. "It means 'my favorite person'."

The aforementioned teen blushed, a tiny, genuine smile making its way onto his face. Gilbert lifted a hand to cup his cheek, placing a soft, brief kiss to Matthew's lips. Matthew pressed back a bit harder into the kiss. He felt Gilbert smirk against his lips and run his fingers through his hair. The tongue that prodded at his lower lip was no surprise and Matthew parted his lips, curling his fingers into the fabric of Gilbert's shirt.

After a few more seconds of kissing, they broke about but Gilbert wasted no time into leaving small kisses and occasional nips to Matthew's neck. Matthew bit back the tiny gasps and noises trying to escape his lips.

"Gil, we- ah!" Gilbert sucked on a patch of skin above the collar of his shirt, nipping at the forming bruise afterwards. Gilbert did that to purposely piss Alfred off. It was only early fall, so it wasn't cold enough for Matthew to wear anything to hide the very obvious hicky.

"We can't.. Alfred's home an-and.. _merde_.." Matthew tilted his head back to give the other more access to his neck. Any protests he had had were out the window once he felt the grip on his thigh tighten.

The door was locked afterall..

Matthew shifted to that he could straddle Gilbert's lap, all but smashing their lips together again. Gilbert carded his fingers through the other's hair once more while Matthew was currently fighting his boyfriend's tongue for dominance. The hand on his thigh was starting to massage and grope at his inner thighs and suddenly he jeans were becoming a nuisance. Things were almost perfect until he heard the doorknob jiggle and three loud knocks. Matthew broke the kiss just as Gilbert tugged at his hair as a reaction of surprise. Matthew couldn't stop the moan that left his lips and immediately covered his mouth afterwards. His face was bright red. It was quiet for almost an entire minute and Matthew quietly stood up to grab a hoodie and a pair of shoes.

"You're dead, Beilschmidt!" Alfred yelled and started messing with the lock. Gilbert had his jacket on and was out the window again in no less than 10 seconds. Matthew pulled on his shoes and climbed out of the window as Alfred finally picked the lock to his room. He hopped off the roof and pulled on his hoodie as Alfred glared at Gilbert from the window.

"I swear to God if he comes back with a single mark on him, you're gonna wish you were never born!" Alfred yelled, slamming the window shut again. It was quiet again, aside from their heavy breathing.

Matthew started giggling and it eventually became full on laughter. Gilbert started laughing as well and the two of them sat on the ground in near hysterics.

"He's going to literally kill me one day." Gilbert joked, standing up and offering a hand. Matthew took the proffered hand with a smile. "He's harmless, just protective." he reassured, keeping a hold of his hand and interlacing their fingers.

"It's not all that late, we can go eat or something." Gilbert offered, walking off of the property.

"Are you asking me on an actual date, Gil?"

" _Ja_."

Matthew squeezed his hand and looked up at the dark sky. "So is that a yes, Mattie?"

" _Oui_."


End file.
